


Springlocks

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, fnaf 5
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, at this point I'm just rambling so go! read it! and tell me if you like it, hey also this was inspired by mark's 2 vid of sl so there's that, hey what's up welcome to the scooping room i'm your kidnapper-baby, hope you enjoy it's been awhile since i've wrote anything, i'd call this a drabble but it's too long so lets go with ficlet, i'm sure y'all saw the major character death thing but don't work there's not a lotta detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: What effect can one little animatronic have?





	Springlocks

The night guard jerked backed, away from the minireena who had just scared him not a moment before. Silence was heavy. The human had locked himself into a staring contest with the small animatronic, when a small 'plink' broke away his attention. 

_"Oh no."_

A spring lock had come loose.

Like a cascade of noise, caused by the night guard's prior movement, the spring locks fell out, much to his growing horror. He could only watch in shock, as his death grew closer with each and every spring lock lost. Then, the last one fell.

There wasn't a pause, wasn't a moment to think. The endoskeleton, held back by the spring locks no more, simply pierced the human as it rushed back into place. Spluttering and coughing as he began dying, the night guard stared blankly out at the room. Blood leaked from his mouth, and his vision faded in and out, and finally, finally after minutes of waiting, it never came back.

The night guard, gone the many others had before, was dead.


End file.
